


Un suspiro ahogado.

by stylesandmalik



Category: One Direction, Zarry - Fandom, zarrystalik, zayn and harry - Fandom, zayn y harry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Harry Styles - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, zarry - Freeform, zayn and harry, zayn y harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesandmalik/pseuds/stylesandmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn es un chico de 20 años que vive en una pequeña ciudad a las afueras de Londres. Está pasando por una mala racha, pero confía en que todo vuelva a tomar el rumbo adecuado y en que la música que compone le ayude a seguir adelante pase lo que pase.<br/>Justo en el peor momento de su vida, cuando tiene que lidiar con el cáncer de su padre, su soledad y la muerte de su perro, al piso de enfrente se mudan unos nuevos inquilinos adolescentes que no tardarán en causarle muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Sobre todo uno de ellos, aquel del pelo rizado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1.

La vela se consumía lentamente mientras el humo del cigarro volaba lejos, cómo aliviado, en busca de libertad. Zayn agarraba el cigarro en una mano mientras con la otra escribía veloz la letra de una nueva canción que su mente se había encaprichado en crear. Ya podía sentir el sonido de la batería en sus tímpanos, la guitarra eléctrica chillando, las cuerdas vocales contrayéndose una contra otra para alcanzar el efecto deseado. Podía oír su propia voz rasgando el silencio de la noche, acariciando el estribillo de una canción.  
Pegó otra calada al cigarrillo y dejó el papel en el que estaba escribiendo a un lado sólo para alcanzar otro al estirar su mano derecha y seguir escribiendo en él. Ya casi lo tenía. Había sido un mes largo en el que sólo pudo grabar dos canciones y escribir tres y media. Había sido un mes en el que las tragedias parecían no querer abandonarle. Primero fue la muerte de su perro, el cual había vivido con el desde los 6 años. Luego la marcha de su amigo Josh a Argentina. Y por último el cáncer de pulmón que le habían detectado sólo una semana atrás a su padre. La vida estaba siendo demasiada injusta con él durante esos días, pero cuando el cosquilleo de componer volvía a llamar a la puerta de su entusiasmo, Zayn no podía sentirse de otra manera que no fuese bendecido. 

Su carrera estaba despegando gracias a las redes sociales, y casi no existía persona en Facebook que desconociese la existencia del moreno. Mientras pensaba en que a pesar de la mala racha que estaba atravesando la suerte era un factor clave en su vida, el timbre sonó repetidas veces.  
Se levantó al segundo pitido con una pereza inusual en él y cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de casa. Abrió lentamente, con miedo de encontrar a otra fan enloquecida cómo aquella que intentó colarse la última vez en su casa y a la cuál tuvo que suplicar que se marchase no sin antes firmar un autógrafo para ella y otro para cada una de sus amigas. 

-Hola, soy el nuevo vecino. Sólo quería presentarme.- Dijo demasiado rápido, lo suficiente cómo para que Zayn sólo entendiese la mitad de las palabras que aquel chico alto y corpulento había pronunciado.- Me llamo Liam.

-Zayn.- Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa tímida. 

Zayn le hizo pasar a la sala de estar y fue allí cuando empezaron a entablar conversación. 

-¿Cómo es que has elegido el piso por esta zona? No te ofendas, pero las hay mejores bastante cerca y mucho más asequibles.- Dijo Zayn mientras encendía otro cigarrillo, el tercero del día.

-Bueno, la verdad es que somos nuevos en la ciudad.

-¿Sois?

-Sí, el piso es compartido. Los demás estaban demasiado ocupados jugando al nuevo juego de la Xbox como para venir aquí a decir hola.

-¿Y cuantos sois?- Preguntó el moreno curioso.

Los ojos color caramelo de liam se achinaron un poco al pronunciar la palabra cuatro.

-Aparte de mi, está el idiota de mi hermano Louis. Y Niall y Harry, los únicos dos amigos que desde la infancia he logrado mantener. 

Zayn asintió e intentó dar un vuelco a la conversación, centrarse en otro tema y seguir charlando con Liam. Realmente estaba pasándolo bien y a veces anelaba tener a alguien de su edad con quién poder charlar un rato y echarse unas risas. Pero justo en ese momento el chico robusto se levantó del sofá y murmuró un:

-Bueno tío, ha sido un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo.- Contestó Zayn un poco cortado.- Espero verte por las zonas comunes uno de estos días. O en la piscina.

-Espero que así sea. Quizá hasta puedas conocer a los otros y todo. Si quieren salir algún día a la calle, porque no tienen ojos ni tiempo para otra cosa que no sea su preciada XBOX.

Los labios de Zayn se ensancharon y debajo de ellos aparecieron pequeñas grietas que descubrían una media sonrisa. Acompañó a Liam a la puerta y la cerró, sintiéndose mareado al instante. 5 minutos más tarde corrió al baño justo a tiempo para abrir la tapa del váter y vomitar repetidas veces dentro.  
Sin darle más importancia al hecho de que en 5 días había vomitado más veces que en los 12 meses del año anterior, volvió a encender otro cigarrillo. Pero esta vez no se lo fumó, sólo dejó que el humo volase lejos de allí, de su salón, de su casa, de su vida. Rumbo a nuevos destinos.  
Justo cómo él.


	2. Capitulo 2.

Harry POV.

 

Un disparo interrumpió la conversación y la bala, deseosa de impactar con un objetivo alcanzó pronto su cometido, haciendo brotar del abdomen de aquel señor mayor un chorro de sangre. Mientras el hombre al borde de rozar los minutos finales de su vida suplicaba piedad en árabe el chico sólo tenía en mente seguir disparando. Y eso hizo en cuanto recargó. No se conformó con una o dos veces más, gastó los 16 casquillos que le quedaban sólo para poder certificar la muerte del árabe. Las balas no dejaron lugar libre de pólvora en su cuerpo, y pronto lo que antes había sido una persona se tornó en cenizas. Las letras G A M E O V E R se dibujaron en la pantalla mientras Harry susurraba.

-Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Presionó el botón de inicio para volver a recargar la misión, con la esperanza de acabar con los villanos esta vez mientras sus pupilas cansadas suplicaban unas horas de sueño. Eran las 3 de la mañana del sábado y el chico no había dejado de jugar desde el lunes, cuando se instalaron. En su habitación, la cual compartía con Niall, las maletas aún estaban sin desempacar y la cama pedía ser cambiada de sábanas cuanto antes.

La partida empezó de nuevo, y 20 minutos más tarde el resultado fue idéntico. Un tiro en la cabeza acabó de nuevo con la vida de Abudén, el personaje en el cual se había enfrascado Harry días atrás. Aturdido y cansado se levantó del sofá. Cruzó el largo pasillo en el que habían varias puertas que desembocaban en dos habitaciones y un cuarto de baño. Abrió la última puerta, cerró y echó el pestillo. Lavó sus dientes cuidadosamente, extendió una mano por su sucio cabello y decidió al instante tomar una ducha rápida, así que se deshizo de su camiseta negra y de sus boxers, mirándose al espejo mientras hacía poses ridículas.

 

 

Zayn POV.

 

El principal problema que suponía vivir en un piso de la categoría en la que él vivía era exactamente ese, que las paredes parecían ser de papel. Y luego estaba aquel otro problema que parecía arrastrar siempre y que, seguro que en 20 años seguiría ahí. Hasta el sonido de una mosca podía despertarle, así que por supuesto una ducha a las 4 de la mañana también lo hacía, por mucho que fuese la del vecino. Suspiró pesadamente y dejó escapar una leve tos, síntoma inequívoco de que estaba fumando demasiado últimamente. Se mintió a sí mismo una vez más prometiendo dejarlo y olvidándose al instante. Y entonces se puso a hablar en voz alta.

-Siempre me tocan chiflados cerca. El día en que alguien normal venga a vivir a esta urbanización será un milagro.- Daba vueltas en la cama intentando encontrar la postura correcta para conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero tras varios intentos desechó la idea y se levantó incómodo mientras trastabillaba con las sábanas. Empezó a pensar y no se le vino a la cabeza ninguna otra propuesta que no fuese ensayar. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche. Las 4:30. Lanzó otro suspiro al aire mientras se enfundaba en su camiseta de Nirvana y sus pitillos vaqueros ajustados. Saldría a dar un paseo corto a ver si así el sueño decidía volver. Cuando acabó de prepararse peinó su pelo, el cual pensó en cortar unos días más tarde, se precipitó por el pasillo, salió al rellano y cerró la puerta de la casa con llave. Bajó por las escaleras prácticamente saltándolas de dos en dos y antes de poder darse cuenta estaba chocando con un chico rubio. Iba a pedir disculpas pero no le salían las palabras. Conocía esos ojos azules, aquella mirada traviesa, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba enfrente de uno de los amigos de clase de Josh.

-Perdón.- Susurró el chico.

-¿Eres Niall verdad?. -Respondió Zayn, el brillo en su mirada delataba curiosidad e intriga. Había sido demasiado directo pero esta vez le importaba tan poco que ni siquiera se disculpó.

-¿Te han mandado del futuro para venderme algún producto de limpieza o es que eres mago y por eso sabes mi nombre?

Zayn se sonrojó y el rubio río demasiado alto.

-Se tu nombre porque eres amigo de Josh. O al menos compañero de clase. ¿Vienes a visitar a alguien?- Notó como su propia voz sonaba desesperada por conocer más información acerca del chico que tenía delante.

-En realidad vivo aquí, en el 3B.- Volvió a responder Niall con una sonrisa prepotente en sus labios que dejó al descubierto sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Entonces Zayn cayó en la cuenta de que aquel era uno de sus nuevos inquilinos, amigo de Liam.

-Ah, joder, eres amigo de Liam. Yo soy Zayn.-Le tendió la mano izquierda y el rubio se la estrechó al instante. 

-Niall. Aunque ya sabes mi nombre.- Volvió a reír demasiado fuerte.- ¿Estás bien? Ibas corriendo y bueno, es tarde y

Zayn no dejó que acabase la frase y empezó a dar explicaciones del por qué había salido haciendo grandes aspavientos con sus brazos. –No te lo tomes a mal, pero alguno de tus amigos ha decidido ducharse a estas horas y bueno, me he despertado y al no poder volver a dormir he decidido salir a tomar un poco el aire.

-Seguro que ha sido Harry- Respondió Niall al instante. -Desde que nos mudamos no lleva el control de la hora y hace lo que le place en cualquier momento. Justo el otro día pasó lo mismo y la vecina del segundo vino a protestar. Tuve que convencerle de que no volvería a ocurrir, pero la mujer se empeñó en recordar que si le oía de nuevo llamaría a los municipales.

Esta vez fue Zayn el que se rio. Él también había tenido problemas con esmeralda, la mujer mayor del segundo uno de esos días en los que le había dado por ensayar demasiado alto. Niall rio a su vez y en ese instante Zayn sintió que encajaban, que iban a entablar una amistad. Fue como uno de esos momentos en los que sabes que algo va a pasar con total seguridad, sin conocer los motivos que te llevan a pensar eso, pero lo sabes y no puedes negarlo ni intentar combatir contra ello porque terminaría ocurriendo tarde o temprano. Niall y él iban a ser grandes amigos. Justo antes de despedirse Zayn hizo una última pregunta:

-¿Estás bien tú? Es muy tarde y vienes de fuera y..

-Vengo de comprar aspirinas de la farmacia de guardia de ahí de la esquina. Desde que Harry y Drew rompieron no hay día que no oiga chillidos en casa.


	3. Capitulo 3.

Harry POV.

 

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que Drew y él rompieron y aún no había aprendido a asimilar el hecho de que ya no estaban juntos. Ni lo iban a estar nunca. 

Eso no quitaba que le echase lo suficiente de menos cómo para estar atento al móvil a cada segundo, esperando casi sin reparar en ello encontrar su nombre en la pantalla. Pero el silencio y las dudas eran las únicas respuestas que conseguía cuando volvía a pensar en todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, en la de veces que se habían besado, en cómo le hacía sentir su sonrisa, el sonido de su voz o aquellas noches en la cama en la que se pasaban las horas muertas charlando sobre cosas que otros habrían encontrado aburridas y absurdas. Mientras se miraba al espejo analizando las profundas ojeras que habían comenzado a acampar de forma permanente en su rostro y dejaba que el agua del grifo acariciase sus facciones, se encontró preguntándose a si mismo si alguna vez había amado a aquel chico menudo de ojos azules. Si, su físico quitaba el aliento. Era alto, rubio, con unos ojos y una mirada que harían que todas las agencias de modelos del mundo se pusiesen en guerra entre ellas por contratar sus servicios. Y también tenía esa sonrisa que conseguía convencerte de que las cosas podrían llegar a ir bien, fuesen lo mal que fuesen. Y las pecas que recorrían todo su rostro sólo le hacían parecer más pequeño de lo que en realidad era. Pero sus 25 años los tenía a pesar de no aparentarlos. A Harry le encantaba Drew, pero nunca había sentido una conexión entre ellos. Nunca se fue a la cama pensando en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos ni abrazó a la almohada simulando que era su novio en las noches en las que no dormían juntos. 

 

Desechó esos pensamientos de su mente tan rápido como hubo acabado de lavarse la cara y se marchó a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y a prepararse para el que iba a ser su primer día de clase. Eligió el suéter más cómodo que encontró mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de Niall, que al otro lado del cuarto dormía a pierna suelta. Se agachó, cogió el cojín del suelo y lo tiró a la cabeza del rubio. Este rápidamente pegó un salto y abrió los ojos aturdido, pestañeando varias veces antes de preguntar en voz ronca

 

-¿Qué hora es?

 

-Las 9:15. Si sigues durmiendo vamos a llegar tarde. 

 

Niall corrió hacia el baño y en 10 minutos estaba sentado en el sofá esperando que Harry acabase de preparar su mochila. Liam y Louis habían salido minutos antes, y si no ponían rumbo al instituto iban a cerrarlo sin dejarles pasar. En cuanto Harry hubo acabado, ambos bajaron en ascensor sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Eran grandes amigos, pero las cosas se estaban tornando tibias entre ellos ultimamente. Harry abrió el portal y dejó salir a Niall, pero antes de que este pudiese poner pie y medio en la calle, volvió a chocar con el chico de ayer. Olía a tabaco y a colonia cara, y no tardo en saludarle con una amplia sonrisa.

 

-Hey Zayn.

 

-Buenos días Niall. 

 

Harry carraspeó a las espaldas de Niall y el rubio se dio la vuelta. Cuando los ojos de Harry se cruzaron con los de Zayn por primera vez, todo lo que no fuesen ellos dos comenzó a dar vueltas. Era como si justo en ese preciso momento una pieza encajase dentro de él, algo se accionase, un interruptor hiciese ON en su interior. Y ahí estaba él, sonriendo cómo un idiota al chico mayor mientras se perdía en la forma en la que se movían sus labios. 

Zayn repitió dos veces su nombre y fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo específicamente a él. Escuchaba la risa de Niall demasiado lejana a pesar de tenerlo a sólo unos pasos. 

 

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo. Me llamo Harry.-Consiguió vocalizar a duras penas mientras luchaba contra su timidez. 

 

La sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó. 

 

-Soy Zayn. Conocí a Niall el otro día y me habló de ti.-Harry volvió la mirada hacía su amigo, el cual reprimió una risita y le dedicó una dulce mirada.

 

-Vamos H, sabes que no me atrevería a decir nada malo de ti ni en cien años.- Replicó el irlandés vacilante.

 

-No se si creerte. Bueno, mm, encantado Zayn. Espero verte pronto. -No pudo controlar las palabras que salían de sus labios y volvió a sonrojarse al asimilar qué había dicho y el significado que podía tener aquello a oídos del chico que tenía en frente.

Zayn se sonrojó y esbozó una sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos, haciendo que se achinasen y naciesen de la punta de ellos pequeñas arrugas. Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban Harry sentía que su corazón se saltaba un latido, casi literalmente. Niall carraspeó, ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo justo delante de sus ojos. Demasiado tonto cómo para percatarse del brillo que Harry había dejado lucir a sus pupilas desde que chocaron con las de Zayn, o demasiado listo cómo para no entrometerse en el asunto y quedar en segundo plano.

-Harry, creo que deberíamos irnos. A este paso no llegaremos a tiempo ni para nuestra segunda clase.

Zayn estaba apunto de despedirse pero entonces una idea alocada brotó de sus labios.

-¿Vais al instituto del centro? Podría acercaros en un minuto.- Propuso el moreno mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa juguetona y volvía a mirar a Harry de nuevo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Era confuso y a la vez excitante.

Niall no dudó en aceptar la invitación y Zayn se escabulló escaleras arriba en busca de las llaves del coche murmurando una disculpa. Cuando el rubio y él se quedaron a solas, su amigo tardó un buen rato en romper el silencio.

-Te gusta Zayn.- Sentenció sin más mientras seguía riendose.

Harry por poco se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar aquellas palabras. Cuando iba a replicar el susodicho salió por el portal, cerrando tras de sí y acercandose al mercedes que había tan solo unos metros más allá. Lo abrió y los tres chicos se sentaron dentro. 

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, y segundos antes de llegar al instituto el móvil de Zayn comenzó a sonar. R U Mine de los arctic monkeys retumbaron entre las cuatro paredes. La cara del moreno se tornó en una mueca amarga, pero aún así descolgó el telefono y arrastrando las palabras consiguió pronunciar un

-¿Está él bien? De acuerdo, en un instante estoy allí.


	4. Capítulo 4.

Zayn POV

 

 

Cuando estacionó en la parada de autobuses cercana al hospital sin pensar ni un segundo en la posible multa que seguramente estaría esperándole al volver a su mercedes el corazón le iba tan deprisa que tuvo que parar un segundo a coger aire. El pinchazo en el costado izquierdo seguía latente y Zayn no iba a hacer nada para dejar que se marchase. Tanteó el bolsillo derecho de sus jeans en busca de un cigarro que pudiese calmar la ansiedad que se apoderaba lentamente de su cuerpo, y cuando encontró la cajetilla vacía maldijo dos veces en voz alta. 

 

-Puta mierda de vida.- Se susurró para sí mismo mientras sin más demora se dirigía a la puerta principal del hospital de Bristol.

 

Odiaba los hospitales desde los cinco años, cuando su abuela le dejó para siempre, demacrada en una sucia camilla de la tercera planta. Le repugnaba el lugar, las sonrisas hipócritas pegadas a las caras de los trabajadores, ajenos al hecho de que allí mismo, a su lado, alguien estaba perdiendo la vida. Y no sólo la vida. Las ilusiones, los sueños, el futuro. Alguien que no podría volver nunca a disfrutar de un coca cola o de una tarde en la playa. Y no sólo a los trabajadores. Odiaba el hedor a muerte latente en el ambiente, un olor que te perseguía y se escondía perspicaz en cada esquina del lugar. Odiaba las paredes blancas, el silencio, los gritos ahogados, los susurros y el tener que ver una aguja cada dos pasos.

 

Cuando entró en el ascensor junto a una mujer mayor que con un ramo de flores en la mano se dirigía a la planta décima, su cabeza voló lejos del lugar y empezó a pensar en el encuentro con Niall y Harry de esa misma mañana. 

Jamás se había sentido de esa manera, tan asustado, tan inquieto y tímido al conocer a alguien. Harry sólo era un simple chico de 17 o 18 años, pero conseguía ponerle aún más nervioso que todos los productores y agentes que había conocido en dos años y medio en el mundillo de la música, y sólo había sido una conversación que no fue más allá de meras presentaciones.

 

¿Podía ser posible que hubiese sentido un flechazo en el chico de pelo rizado? Aquel brillo en sus ojos verdes le había enviado un escalofrío a la espina dorsal. Desechó la idea de su cabeza rápidamente, sacudiéndola a la vez que se abrían las puertas del ascensor. Seguramente sólo hubiese sido una corriente de aire.

 

Cuando llegó a paso ligero a la habitación de su padre volvió a sentir aquella bola de lágrimas estancarse en su garganta y una terrible sensación de pena se hizo dueña de todo su cuerpo, del primer pelo hasta la uña más pequeña de sus dedos. Abrió la puerta sin llamar, con cuidado, y vio una melena morena y frondosa que le daba la espalda.

 

-Doniyaaaaaaaaa.- Elevó la voz, dejándose llevar por la emoción de ver allí a su hermana pequeña, con la cual no había coincidido desde hacía más de tres meses.

 

-¡Zayn!- Gritó la morena, levantándose de la silla que se encontraba cercana a la cama y corriendo hacia su hermano, abrazandole fuerte cuando lo sintió demasiado cerca cómo para ello. -Te he echado de menos.- Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

 

-Pensé en llamarte ayer. Yo también te he echado de menos hermanita. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está mamá?-La voz de Zayn rasgaba el silencio.

 

Sin tiempo de respuesta por parte de la chica, la máquina a la que Yaser, el padre de Zayn estaba conectado, comenzó a pitar repetidamente. Presa del pánico, ambos hermanos salieron corriendo en busca de una enfermera. Se cruzaron con una chica rubia de ojos azules que no tendría más de 30 años. 

 

-¡¡Mi padre!! -Gritaba Doniya.

 

-Algo le pasa! Está en la habitación 413. -Informó el moreno en voz demasiado alta mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que había perdido corriendo en busca de ayuda.

 

La chica corrió hasta la habitación que le indicaron y cerró la puerta, dejando a ambos hermanos esperando fuera con cara de pánico. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que a Yaser le habían detectado un pequeño cáncer en el pulmón que a cada hora que pasaba se extendía más y más, buscando infectar todo el cuerpo y ganar la batalla a la vida.

 

Desde el día en el que se lo comunicaron, Zayn no había pasado una sola noche sin pesadillas, y sus intentos frustrados por conseguir componer algo que no estuviese relacionado con la pérdida y el miedo habían sido en vano. En su cabeza sólo existía la imagen de su endeble padre, que ahora tenía que sobrevivir a duras penas en ese hospital a las afueras del pueblo, rodeado de personas que no le conocían y malgastando el tiempo que le quedaba de vida tumbado, casi drogado para no tener que sentir el dolor.

 

Cuando la chica rubia salió del cuarto media hora más tarde, su cara blanca cómo el mármol no parecía ser indicio de buenas noticias. 

 

-¿Es usted familiar cercano?- Preguntó a Zayn, intentando esbozar una sonrisa que no conseguía llegarle a los ojos. 

 

-Sí. Soy su hijo. ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Se encuentra bien?- En su voz podía notarse el miedo.

 

Doniya sollozaba al fondo del pasillo.

 

-Me temo que su padre no se encuentra con ánimos ni fuerzas como para recibir visitas hoy. Pueden quedarse aquí si quieren, pero me temo que tendré que prohibirles pasar a su habitación.

 

Zayn asintió pensativo.

 

-El médico vendrá por aquí en una hora y según me dijo esta mañana le gustaría poder hablar con alguien cercano al paciente. ¿Está bien si le pido que se pase por aquí en un rato?

 

Zayn volvió a asentir y la chica se marchó disculpándose de nuevo por no poder dejarles pasar a estar con su padre. En cuanto se quedaron a solas, el moreno abrazó a Doniya.

 

-Todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo. Papá saldrá de esta.- Le susurraba, a pesar de que ni él mismo creía en sus propias palabras.

 

 

 

 

Niall POV

 

 

 

Las horas pasaban demasiado lentas y no encontraba nada que hacer que pudiese entretenerle que no fuese molestar a Liam, el cual ya se había cansado de él hasta el punto de haberse alejado dos mesas más a la izquierda. Probó a hablar con Louis de fútbol, al menos así no tendría que seguir escuchando la charla que Don Alfonso estaba soltando acerca de ingeniería técnica. ¿Cómo podía hacer ese señor que una hora se sintiese cómo mes y medio de tiempo?

 

-Eh, eh louis.-Cuchicheó el rubio.

 

Louis volvió la cara en su dirección y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Sus ojos azules brillaban y su piel morena hacía contraste con su pelo castaño claro, el cual lucía con un alargado flequillo que casi tapaba la mitad de su rostro.

 

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Susurró, sin dejar que la sonrisa se escapase de sus labios.

 

-¿Viste el derbi el otro día?

 

-Sí, fui a casa de Eleanor y estaba su hermano pequeño. Así que tuve que apañarmelas para convencerle de que un manchester city- manchester united es mucho mejor que un capítulo de pokemon.

 

Niall sonrió a Louis. Entonces una idea se le vino a la cabeza y no pudo decir que no a lo que acababa de brotar en su mente.

 

-¿Sabes del vecino de al lado, el que vive sólo?

 

-Sí, el llanero solitario. Así le llama Liam.

 

Niall volvió a sonreír. Sus amigos no dejaban a nadie sin un mote por el que poder llamarle, y Zayn no iba a ser menos para ellos.

 

-Si, ese.-Hizo una pausa para concederle algo de misterio al asunto.-Creo que a Harry le gusta.

 

La cara de Louis se tornó en una mueca amarga mientras susurraba 

 

-¿Crees que ya se ha olvidado de Drew?

 

-No, no lo creo. Sólo han pasado semanas. Pero si creo que Harry siente algo por Zayn, aunque ni él mismo lo sepa.

 

-¿Y por qué crees eso, celestina?. -Respondió Louis burlón, sin terminar de creer lo que estaba contándole su amigo.

 

-Esta mañana al salir a clase nos ha traído en coche y todo. Tiene un mercedes como el de tu tío Stan, creo que es rico, venderá droga o algo.- Se rió. -Y antes de eso hemos hablado, sólo cinco minutos, pero creo haberlo visto en los ojos de H. Tío, estaba tan nervioso. Cómo la primera vez que habló con ese modelo australiano que tanto le gusta y por el que esperó 5 horas en la puerta de su hotel para conseguir un autógrafo.

 

-No te creo.- Contestó Louis, sus ojos escuadriñando el lugar en busca de su amigo Harry. Cómo si mirarle la espalda fuese a hacer que detectase algo distinto en él.

 

El chico de pelo rizado estaba dos filas más alante, atentiendo a la lección de Don aburrimiento y ajeno a todo lo que Niall y Louis estaban tramando.

 

-Mira, si quieres te lo demuestro. Podemos invitar a Zayn a que venga mañana a casa a cenar poniendo cualquier excusa y ya verás como actúa Harry. 

 

-Diez euros a que no le gusta ni un poquito.-Fueron las ultimas palabras de Louis antes de que el timbre sonara y toda la clase saliese precipitada al patio. 

 

 

Harry POV

 

Se acercó a Liam y le abrazó por la espalda. Le había visto hacía pocas horas, pero ya le echaba de menos. En clase estaba separado de sus tres amigos, y no le sentaba nada bien tener que sentarse dos filas más alante que ellos. Les echaba de menos en clase, y las horas se le pasaban mucho más lentas sin ellos haciendo bromas y armando jaleo por cualquier tontería.

 

-Eh Harreh, qué tal la clase?

 

Harry respondió cansado mientras deshacía su bocadillo de chorizo que él mismo se había hecho esa misma mañana, cuando aún no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos sin que se le volviesen a cerrar los párpados. 

 

-Demasiado aburrida sin vosotros. Os he echado de menos.

 

-Awwwwww.- Se burló Louis mientras tocaba sus rizos.

 

Niall estaba ocupado mandando mensajes en su móvil, y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse con quién estaba hablando, así que sin más rodeos dijo:

 

-Eh rubio, ¿qué haces?

 

-Nada, mandándole un mensaje a Zayn.- Escondió una sonrisa mientras pronunciaba su nombre. 

 

La cara de Harry se volvió rojiza, y los nervios afloraron en cuanto abrió la boca.

 

-A Zayn, ¿Para qué? mmm Quiero decir, ¿de qué habláis? ¿y cómo que tienes su número?

 

-Pues ya que preguntas- Contestó Niall cómo si fuese a empezar un discurso.- Creo que estaría bien invitarle a casa. El tío tiene un cochazo y parece buena gente. Además, no creo que sea mucho más mayor que nosotros, y el grupo necesita uno más. Él mismo me dio su número el otro día cuando nos cruzamos, por si necesitaba algo. -Guinó a Harry al pronunciar las últimas palabras. 

 

Harry volvió a sonrojarse al pensar en Zayn. En sus ojos, en su mandíbula, en la forma de sus labios, en su barba de dos días sin afeitar. En el olor de su colonia cara que parecía gritar "Soy demasiado interesante cómo para que no te sientas atraído por saber más de mi". Y un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo hizo presencia, acompañado de una sonrisa que parecía no querer dejar sus labios.

 

-Por fin una idea que me gusta. -Exclamó Liam entusiasmado. -Tiene pinta de ser un gran tío. Además, tiene una guitarra super bonita. La vi cuando entré en su casa.

 

-Entonces todos de acuerdo. Yo también digo sí. -Chilló Louis mientras acababa su magdalena de chocolate.

 

Niall tecleó mientras sonreía. Iba a ganar esos 10 euros.

 

Para Zaynellanerosolitario: ¿Te apetece cenar mañana en casa? Prometemos no envenenarte.

 

 

Zayn POV

 

 

Mientras Doniya y él esperaban al médico decidieron ponerse al día acerca de todas las cosas que se habían perdido en la vida del otro, y lo pasaron tan bien que por un momento ambos se olvidaron de su situación, de que estaban en el hospital y de que su padre tenía cáncer y no parecía haber cura ninguna para ello.

Fue entonces cuando el teléfono del chico vibró en su bolsillo. Cuando lo sacó y leyó el nombre de Niall en la pantalla, sintió una profunda curiosidad.

 

De Niallvecino: ¿Te apetece cenar mañana en casa? Prometemos no envenenarte.

 

Tecleó una respuesta rápida.

 

Para Niallvecino: Sólo diré que si con una condición. Yo elijo que hacemos después de la cena. 

 

Antes de centrar su atención en lo que su hermana pequeña le estaba contando volvió a recordar aquella sonrisa de Harry. De repente, las ganas de que fuesen mañana se sintieron infinitas en su cuerpo.


	5. Capitulo 5.

Zayn POV

 

 

Abrió la puerta del coche dejándose invadir por el profundo olor a pino que emanaba del ambientador. Doniya saltó al asiento del acompañante, casi impulsada por una fuerza que ni ella misma sabía de dónde había sacado. Sonrío y encendió la radio. Una voz familiar interrumpió el silencio, y la melodía de una de las canciones favoritas de ambos hermanos acarició los altavoces del mercedes seminuevo del moreno.

 

 

it's not hard to see

 

the boy is mine

 

i'm sorry that you

 

seem to be confused

 

he belongs to me

 

the boy is mine

 

 

Zayn introdujo la llave con cuidado y arrancó el coche. Estaba alegre, contento, tanto que incluso creía que esa sensación de felicidad que ocupaba cada poro de su cuerpo y se hacía dueño de todos sus sentidos podía durar eternamente. Veía el futuro próximo mucho más positivo de lo que horas atrás parecía. Pasaría unos días con Doniya en casa, a la que a pesar de no querer reconocerlo había echado muchísimo de menos. Dobló una calle hacia la derecha y dejó atrás dos glorietas. Encaró la avenida principal del vecindario y se puso a meditar acerca de todo lo que había pasado desde que había puesto los pies fuera de la cama esa mañana. Volvió a pensar en Harry. Y en su padre. Y en la cita de mañana. Y en las buenas noticias del médico. "Si la quimio funciona, Yaser puede vivir al menos un par de años más. Se que no es mucho, pero la perspectiva cambia con respecto a lo que pensamos la semana pasada." Eso había dicho James, un hombre menudo de unos 50 años que siempre llevaba consigo unas gafas grises de culo de botella y que muchos años atrás había decidido hacer de la medicina una profesión en vez de un sueño.

 

Sólo pasaban unos cuantos minutos de las cinco de la tarde, pero el oscuro cielo de octubre ya se ceñía de luto sobre sus cabezas. Aparcó el coche cerca de casa, bajó de él y entró al portal justo detrás de su hermana, la que susurró algo que Zayn no llegó entender. Justo en ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Harry salió vestido de sport con una bolsa de basura en cada mano. 

 

-Buenas noches. -Susurró Zayn mientras una sonrisa florecía en su rostro casi sin poder ser evitada. Sentía un extraño nerviosismo que colapsaba en un hormigueo incómodo en la boca del estómago.

 

Sus pupilas conectaron y el moreno pudo sentir el impulso de querer tocar aquellos labios con la punta de sus dedos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

 

-Hola Zayn.- Respondió tímido Harry, quién no sabía como entablar una conversación pero se moría por seguir escuchando la voz del chico mayor.

 

Doniya carraspeó y Zayn salió del trance en el que se había sumido desde que Harry había aparecido tras abrirse las puertas del ascensor. Entonces Harry caminó lentamente hacia la salida del portal de manera torpe, susurrando un simple "nos vemos mañana" que acompañó con una sonrisa y cuando pasó por su lado Zayn pudo oler una fragancia que destilaba melocotón y coco. Su subconsciente había decidido en ese mismo instante que aquella fragancia se convertiría en su olor favorito para toda la vida, pero su mente aún vivía a la sombra de ello.

 

-Buenas noches Harry.- Respondió Zayn antes de que el otro chico pudiese alejarse lo suficiente como para no oírlo. Entonces sonrió a su hermana menor y ambos esperaron al ascensor en silencio, dejando que la calma y el cansancio se asentasen en ellos lentamente. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día, y tanto uno cómo otro sólo tenía en mente llegar a la cama y descansar. El día siguiente iba a ser bastante largo y cansado y necesitaban estar frescos para no perderse ni un solo segundo de él.


End file.
